1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a panel, more particularly to a panel provided with wiring protection design.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a panel is divided into a device area and a wiring area. A plurality of wirings are disposed in the wiring area. The wirings are suitable for signal input and output. Since existing manufacturing processes of panels do not include protection design for wirings, the wirings are likely to be broken or scraped during the manufacturing process. Take display panels as an example, after an active device array substrate and a color filter substrate are assembled, a cutting process is usually performed to the color filter substrate. Since the active device array substrate is located under the color filter substrate, and there is no protection design for the wirings of the current active device array substrates in the corresponding cutting area, the wirings are likely to be scraped or pierced owing to uneven cutting stress or by the dusts generated during the cutting in the cutting process, which consequently causes the wirings to be broken. As a result, the display quality will be affected; meanwhile, the reliability of the display panel will be decreased as well.
In a known method for avoiding broken wirings, the cutting stress is reduced mainly by adjusting cutting parameters; however, the method has limited effects and is also time consuming. In another existing method, the cutting tools are switched to reduce the damage caused to the wirings. However, the method causes the manufacturing costs to be increased. In view of the foregoing, how to reduce occurrence of broken and scraped wirings with controlled manufacturing time and costs has become a trend in future development.